Love that Lasts
by WarriorKnight
Summary: Kel is still swooning, sometimes unbeknowest unto her, over the blue-eyed sergeant. But what happens when she detects that he might have an inkling of interest for her too? After Lady Knight & Steadfast
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This is the first FanFic I've written in a year, and I haven't read Tamora Pierce's books for much longer than that, so please bear with me. Enjoy! =)_

Kel had always been a generally reserved person. About her own feelings, that is, towards a certain handsome, blue-eyed sergeant. From her seat next to Raoul, she had a clear view of him conversing cordially with his dinner partner two tables down. She observed him as he smiled that familiar grin, his eyes containing their usual mischievous glint. Though, she doubted that the wizened lady cared for that look the same way she did.

Unaware that she was actually gazing at Dom for far longer than was necessary, Kel was taken aback when he actually glanced over at her. He must have registered the look of surprise on her face, because he winked at her with that crooked smile that made her heart skip a beat, and then slowly turned back to his chattering dinner partner. Kel tried to cover the blush rising to her cheeks with her Yamani mask, but only managed to conceal it slightly.

Raoul had noticed the odd exchange. He had never seen Kel react in such a way before, and almost attributed it to Dom's ordinary flirting antics until he caught a glimpse of Kel's face, which was still red as a beet. _Strange_, he thought. _In all the time I've known Kel, she has only ever blushed for maybe a few seconds, but it's been much longer. Could she possibly…? No, _he thought with resolve. _Dom and Kel have known each other for years. If they fancied each other, surely they'd be courting by now._ And with this mindset, he dismissed the matter for now, perhaps to be pondered on later. _I'll ask Buri._

Kel sincerely hoped that Raoul hadn't caught sight of her blush. _He'll probably think I've gone soft like all those dainty court ladies_. But in reality, she knew that Raoul would never think something so trivial about her. He was like a second father to her, and he knew her about as well as her biological one. _But if he __did__ see it…_ She just had to remain on her guard from now on, in case any questions about her romantic interests arose.

Glancing over at Dom again, she noticed that he was frowning slightly. Listening as hard as she could, Kel heard snippets of the conversation.

"…understand how a girl in her right mind would wield a metal rod instead of a needle! Why, in my day, girls were good and proper, none of this rebellious nonsense. 'Tis a disgrace, I say, for a woman to dally about with the men like a doxy on the street corner."

At this, Dom's frown deepened. Kel could tell that he was deeply disturbed by the elderly woman's opinion. Obviously attempting to keep voicing anything disrespectful, Dom tightened his lips into a line and waited for the lady to finish her rant. Her loose tongue hinted that she had been a little too into her cups.

"That Mindelan girl is no better than a flower seller in the Lower City, if you ask me. I'll bet this whole 'knighthood' thing was just a scheme to be forever surrounded by men," she continued.

Kel had heard all of this before: from the lord of Stone Mountain, Joren himself, and countless other conservatives at court. But she had never been affronted in such a public event such as a palace dinner. At this point, the lady's voice was slightly slurred and quite a bit hysterical, to the point that everyone within a 10-foot radius could hear, including Kel and Raoul, who had begun to pay attention.

Upon hearing the woman's jibes, Raoul almost stood up to set her straight, but refrained, and instead clenched his hand tightly. Kel just sat still as she waited to see how Dom would respond.

"My lady," he answered formally, his previous tone of humor absent. "I would remind you that we are at a court function, in the presence of the King and Queen as well, and I ask that you not speak about a much-loved person of this realm in such a manner."

Kel was as shocked as the woman who had been on the receiving end of Dom's forcibly polite request.

'_Much-loved'? Could he…? No, he was only defending me as a friend, nothing more, _she thought with resolution. _Besides, Dom? Loving me?_ She laughed at the thought, but at the same time pushing down the butterflies that threatened to flap frantically around in her stomach.

_Dom. If only…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thank you to all of you who reviewed =D I'm sorry that this next chapter has been so long in coming. Enjoy! =)_

As she trailed through the palace halls towards her rooms, Kel couldn't help but think back on the night:

_As soon as Dom's words reached her ears, the woman at his side seemed to convulse with shock and rage. Before she could spew any more insults in Dom's direction, she was grasped firmly by a man who could only be her son and gently led away. Kel looked up at him just in time to see an apologetic gaze directed towards her. If her memory served her correctly, this was Sir Henry of Hazenpeak, a Progressive._

So these charming people _do_ sire some sensible ones, _Kel mused as she returned his look with a nod._

_After their departure, the whispers began, gradually building up until the volume of voices was normal once again. Everything continued on in the same manner as before the unpleasant interruption, albeit with a few glances every minute or so at the Lady Knight._

_Wanting to be anywhere but at the center of attention, Kel whispered her excuses to Raoul once the waltzes began. Her old knight-master understood her unease, especially because of the turn of events, and let her go without a hassle._

Why was she so rattled? This sort of thing happened all the time, minus the part where Dom spoke up for her, as he usually wasn't within hearing. But he still did set people straight for her, and it had never affected her like this. It was as if something was uncurling inside of her, a longing she had never felt before. Not for Neal, or even Cleon, for that matter.

So what was it about tonight that had been different? It certainly wasn't the fact that he had stood up for her; he was her friend. Friends did this sort of thing, right?

But this time had been different. She could feel it in her heart, though she wasn't quite sure what this particular feeling was. Love? _We, maybe…_

No. That was crazy-talk. She certainly couldn't be in love with her friend of 8 years! She'd always _liked_ him, and no one could make her heart flutter like he could, with only a look from his deep, cerulean, _gorgeous_…

_Kel: snap out of it!_ she thought to herself. She couldn't afford to be thinking thoughts like these. It might jeopardize her and Dom's friendship, should she act upon them.

_That'll never happen,_ she thought resolutely. _This little…__interest__ will go away eventually, won't it?_

Suddenly, she was less sure. How could it? Though she was reluctant to admit it even to herself, Kel had felt more than friendship for Dom since as long as she could remember. Even then, she had thought that her _feelings_ for him would desert her eventually, but, if anything, they had only grown stronger. Her heart beat for him in a way that it had never beat for any other man, and she had no idea what to do about it.

Kel continued to amble along the halls until she recognized hers. She stopped in front of her door, dimly noting that it carried the plaque inscribed with her name, before gently inserting her key into the lock.

Upon entering her room, Kel quickly, but carefully, removed her gown and laid it on the back of her desk chair. After slipping on her nightgown and cleaning her teeth, she slid underneath her covers and waited for sleep to take her, but it never came. Lying awake in the moonlight that gleamed through her window, Kel contemplated her earlier thoughts, all the while attempting to forget them.

Watching her leave, Raoul thoughts once again turned to the subject of the Lady Knight and his sergeant. As the waltzes began, he went to ask his wife to dance. Taking Buri's hand in his own, Raoul led her to the dance floor in the middle of the glamorously decorated ballroom. As they swayed to the gentle flow of music, Raoul asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Did you notice anything between Dom and Kel this evening?"

Buri looked amused. "Why do you ask?"

Thinking, Raoul replied, "Well, Kel just seemed _different_. She actually blushed at Dom whenever he caught her eye, and she seemed to be watching him the entire dinner. Am I off?"

"No," Buri answered. "I noticed too. She was red as beet and looked as if she couldn't look away from his gaze. On the other hand, so did he."

Raoul nodded. "I thought as much. So, why are neither of them acting on it? They can't really be so oblivious as to not see what is right in front of them…"

"And we never would have seen what was right in front of us if Kel hadn't suggested we go to that party together," Buri shot back. "I think what the Lady Knight needs is a little help. Who do you think would be game for the task?"

"How about me?"

They both turned around to see Nealan of Queenscove dancing right next to them with his wife, Yukimi.

"Neal, that would be most excellent."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! This is the next chapter, and sorry for the long wait; life happened, I suppose =) Enjoy!_

"Hold on. Say that again?"

Raoul and Buri had gone out on the balcony to discuss a plan of action with their new cohorts. Neal had just voiced his most recent idea.

"I said, how about we set up some sort of elaborate scavenger hunt, leading them to eachother?"

"No, no, a bit too cliché…" murmured Buri.

"There's got to be something that we can do that Kel won't suspect…but she's very sharp. She'd catch us at our schemes in a second," Yuki said thoughtfully.

"You're very right, dear. Gods, if only we could just, I don't know, glue them _together_ somehow…" Neal muttered, musing.

"Oh, that's it! Neal, you're a genious!" Raoul exclaimed.

"In what way?" the man in question inquired, eyebrow raised.

"You've the Gift, yes?" At a nod, Raoul went on. "Imagine, if you could find a spell that would link their hands together—at least during the day—then they would have no choice BUT to spend time with each other. And this way, there's a bit of an element of intimacy, however forced."

There was a moment of thoughtful silence, each person in their own thoughts, pondering this new idea. Then a smile spread across Buri's face.

"Why, yes. That would be quite beneficial to Kel and Dom, as well as more than slightly entertaining for all...uninvolved parties.."

Similar expressions were soon to be found on both Neal and Yuki's faces as well, though Neal's was still more or less thoughtful.

"Yes, I do believe that I could devise such a spell; I'll have it ready by tomorrow. So, when should we put this plan into place?"

It was Yuki who answered this time. "Tomorrow afternoon. Why wait?"

"Excellent idea, dear. Buri, Raoul, are you game?" Neal asked.

"I agree with Yuki," Buri replied with a huge grin. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>After he had left the banquet, Dom had a lot on his mind. First and foremost, Kel had looked especially lovely tonight in her creamy, blue gown. He personally thought that she looked splendid in whatever she wore, but that shade of blue had really suited her.<p>

The other, in reality more pressing, matter was the fiasco that had occurred at the dinner table tonight. Dom had no qualms about defending his friends in any situation, but tonight had been different. If it wasn't enough that he had had an unrequited liking for Kel for the past 6 years, he had to go and reveal it—if partially—to the world too!

_"a much-loved person of this realm…_" Well, it was true, wasn't it? She was the Protector of the Small, a champion for all in the realm who couldn't defend themselves. Therefore, it stood to reason that his assertion was well-stated.

_But what if Kel realized what was really hidden beneath those words?_

Dom halted in the middle of the hallway, a door from his room. He had no doubt that if Kel had analyzed his statement further, along with his tone of voice while he stated it, she would realize the truth of his affection.

_You dolt! Now you'll just have to be extra careful: you don't want to give her the wrong idea._

_Or the right one,_ another part of his mind chimed. _You've liked her for this long; isn't it time to act on it?_

No, Dom decided. 'Liking' was too weak a word for his hidden feelings. But the correct word…he wasn't sure he was ready to reveal it to Kel, but finally admitted it to himself.

_Love. I love her._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! So, I finally got around to posting a new chapter =) Thank you guys who reviewed and favorited/alerted this story. It makes me happy to know that you enjoy it that much. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 4._

Kel awoke early the next morning, as per usual, for her routine glaive and sword exercises. As she slipped off her nightgown, she shivered in the chilly atmosphere. Winter was fast approaching, and as she looked out through her window, she could see that the trees were almost bare. _Ugh, that means more balls that I am required to be present at…_

She didn't particularly dislike balls; it was only that as it approached Midwinter, there were so many. She really did enjoy dancing with and speaking to all of her friends, but there was only so much that she could stand. Consequently, she was known to pull a 'Raoul' every so often, just to be alone or get a full night's rest.

Though, as she pulled on her practice clothes, a new thought occurred to her.

_Well, maybe they won't be so bad if Dom is there…_

But she quickly quelled the notion. There was no guarantee that he would even ask to escort her.

_We can still speak to each other there; he __**is**__ one of my closest friends._

Which was why it was so odd to her mind that she had even considered the possibility that he liked her that way. Surely, if Dom had felt more than friendship for her these past six years, he would have said something? Moreover, she would have been able to detect it, right? The more Kel thought about it, the more confused she became. In the end, walking over to lift her sword from its resting place on her weapons rack, she concluded that he probably had no feelings of _that_ nature for her. Kel had, after all, been close friends with Dom for over six years. She had seen the sort of women that he courted—slim court beauties, giggling over every word—and she was definitely nothing like them.

With that in mind, she slowly began her first exercise, warming up her muscles. Soon, both her mind and body were fully immersed in the exercise, and she thought of the dilemma no more.

* * *

><p>Dom had just finished a routine with his men when he saw his cousin ambling up, sword in hand. His face broke into a smile.<p>

"Neal! How have you been?" They both pounded each other heartily on the back.

"Well, thank you," Neal replied when they had stepped back. "Fancy a duel?" I'm getting out of practice with no one but our dear Keladry to cross swords with," he announced, grinning.

"Shouldn't it be the opposite?" Dom asked, smiling himself. "She would get you into shape in no time."

"Duel with _her_? Do I look like I have a death wish, cousin?"

"Well, with that tongue of yours…" He stepped back just in time to miss the cuff aimed at his ear, grinning from that ear to the other.

Neal, laughing as well, reiterated his earlier question. "So, want to go a bout?"

"Sure, just let me get a drink of water." Thirstily sipping from his water skin, Dom leaned next to Neal against the fence, talking about this and that.

Finally, as Dom was about to straighten up, Neal asked, "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

Taken aback, he took a moment to answer. "I don't believe so. Why?"

"I just thought that since you've been away for a couple of weeks, and you only just got in last night, we could ride down into town and have lunch."

"Sounds great to me. Is K—" he paused suddenly, swallowing. He'd been about to ask if Kel was coming. Neal would probably have seen this as odd, as he had only mentioned the two of them going. _Mithros, now he'll know…_

If Neal had noticed Dom's slip, he didn't show it. "Alright, then, I'll meet you at the gates at, say, half-past noon?"

Dom nodded his assent. With that settled, they began their friendly duel. Dom's mind was hardly on the fight, though, until Neal's sword almost slithered past his defenses. With that, Dom drifted away from his previous thoughts, becoming fully absorbed in the fight.

* * *

><p>Kel was interrupted by a knock on her door. Drying the sweat off of her forehead with a towel, she opened the door to find Neal located right outside.<p>

"Hello, Neal," she beamed, welcoming him in. "What brings you up here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go down into Corus for lunch. We haven't gotten a chance to hang out in weeks; you're always so busy," he teased.

"You're a fine one to talk, Sir Healer. And who was going around healing all of Corus's sniffles this past week?"

Neal socked her in the arm, but she continued to grin. "Of course I'll have lunch with you. What time?"

"I'll meet you at the gates at, say, half-past noon?"

At this, Kel thought she detected a glint of mischief in Neal's eyes, but, seeing nothing to attribute it to, she dismissed it as the early morning sun that was shining into the room.

"Alright, I'll meet you then."

Neal let himself out so that Kel could change. She was actually a bit excited. She hadn't had a break in what seemed like forever, and spending time with her best friend seemed like the perfect opportunity to relax.

Putting away her gear, she stripped off her damp practice clothes and bathed. Then she changed into a brilliant blue tunic with black breaches and, strapping on her sword belt, headed down to the stables to saddle Peachblossom.

* * *

><p>After exiting Kel's chambers, Neal strolled down the hall, whistling. So far, the plan was working perfectly. Though, when he'd invited Dom, Dom had almost let slip—aloud—that he wanted to see Kel. Neal had wanted to laugh then—mostly at the fact that Dom had broken off his question—but was forced to keep up his earnest façade as to not draw suspicion.<p>

Now, it was time for the more complex part of the plan-

Phase 2: The Gluing of Hands


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter _=D

Kel finished saddling Peachblossom and led him out of the stable. It was a beautiful summer day, perfect for riding. Kel almost wanted to ask Neal to make a slight change in that afternoon's agenda, but she already felt her stomach grumbling in protest at her decision to skip breakfast. _I'll ask after lunch_, she thought, heading towards the towering gates. As she approached, Kel saw Neal's tall form already astride Magewhisper, seeming extremely eager about something. Curious, Kel hastened her stride until she was within talking distance.

"So, dearest Nealan, is there anything you'd like to discuss?"

Neal whipped his head around so fast, Kel was afraid it'd fly off his neck. "Oh, hello Kel! How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Now," she began as she swung up into her saddle. "why do you look like you're so excited that you could bolt to Scandra and back in five minutes on foot?"

Neal looked surprised for a moment, and then his face quickly resettled into its usual expression of sarcasm. "My dear Keladry, I haven't the faintest. It must be the sun. Or your eyes; their usefulness wanes with age…"

Kel slapped his shoulder playfully as they began to walk their horses to the gates. "Yes, at my ripe old age of 22. And you at 27! Why, you're practically a grandfather."

"Well, I'd need to be a father first for that to happen," he answered, grinning. "And Yuki still has five months left to go."

"True, true…but I have faith that you'll reach the station of 'Grandfather' well before I even achieve the title of 'Mother'."

"That can't be true; the Own already calls you 'Mother'!" Neal remarked, laughing.

"You _know _that wasn't what I meant…"

"Of course I did, dear Keladry, but torturing you is ever so fun."

Kel muttered something about men never growing up while Neal continued to laugh. They stopped their horses at the gates, Neal gesturing for her to wait.

"But, honestly though," Kel ventured when Neal had stopped laughing. "I would need a husband before I even became a mother. _Not _that I would ever retire from my life as a knight, but…I've been thinking—and don't you dare share this with anyone—: it would be nice to have someone to travel with, you know? Not just a friend—though your companionship has always been invaluable—but someone that I can spend the rest of my life with. Someone who can fight by my side, see me for who I am, but still see me as a woman. Some like D—" Kel broke off abruptly when she realized what she's almost let slip. Hurriedly, she plowed on, hoping that Neal hadn't caught her slip-up. "Anyway, I don't know if any of the men who know me as a knight even see me as a woman. They probably look on me as a comrade-in-arms."

Neal couldn't believe his ears. First of all, she truly did like Dom! _She may even love him... _But at the moment, that was beside the point. Did Kel seriously think that no one saw her that way? Even in their page years, Neal had had a major crush on her, and he knew that some of their other friends had too. Disbelieving, he opened his mouth to speak, but just then, he saw a dark-haired figure in the distance walking his horse towards the gate. Figuring he had less than a minute, he stated, "Kel, there is no way in all the Realms that a man in his right mind wouldn't love you. I know that when you meet your future husband, he will love you exactly as you are. You'll find him, I promise."

Kel looked up at Neal, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Neal. You really are the best friend anyone could have."

"Anytime, Kel. Though, I must say, you might find true love sooner than you think…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Neal replied as the figure neared close enough to hear them. "Intuition?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for reviewing! I'm not really the sort of person to say, "Review oh-so-many times and you'll get a new chapter!" but it would really be appreciated if you guys did =) It lets me know how you like the story. Anyway, here is Chapter 6!_

Previously:

"_Though, I must say, you might find true love sooner than you think…"_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"Oh, I don't know," Neal replied as the figure neared close enough to hear them. "Intuition?"_

"Say, what?" a new voice asked, reining in his horse.

Kel whirled around to face the speaker. It was Dom.

Seeing him, she almost averted her eyes, but refrained from doing so. A blush rose in her cheeks nonetheless.

_We're only friends, _she thought. _There's nothing to be nervous about._

_Except for the fact that you've fallen in love with him,_ a treacherous part of her mind retorted.

Well, there was nothing to be done about it at the moment. The man in question was now standing right in front of her, with a slightly surprised expression on his features.

"Kel?"

"Hello, Dom. What brings you out here?" Kel asked, noticing that he had a saddled mount as well.

"I should wonder the same thing of you," Dom grinned. "Come to join us for a ride, dearest Lady Knight?"

Neal broke in before Kel could respond. "I invited you both to lunch on a whim because I wanted to spend time with you two. I thought you wouldn't mind, seeing as you haven't shown any inclination to kill each other in the eight years since you met," he added, grinning.

Sharing a laugh with the two men, Kel was instantly at ease. This would be a good afternoon. Just then, her stomach growled, reminding Kel of the breakfast she hadn't eaten.

Smiling, Neal stated, "We should get going, or else we'll miss lunch entirely and get into Corus just in time for dinner."

Concurring with this, Kel swung up onto Peachblossom, waiting in her saddle as the others followed suit. Then they all galloped towards the enormous palace gates, nodding at the guard as they passed.

It took them about five minutes to reach the city, and another two to find a good place to eat at. Finally, they decided on the Jugged Hare, a place the men of the King's Own frequented. Settling down at their table, they quickly ordered their food and sat back to wait.

"So, Kel, how's New Hope?" Neal inquired. Dom also straightened in his seat to listen.

"The people are doing well. All is as it should be, and the community is growing and getting stronger." Kel had visited the site of her old post the week before, and she was very impressed with its progress these past four years.

"And how's their headwoman, Fanche?" Dom asked.

Kel grinned. "Stubborn and healthy as ever. At the rate she's going, she'll last long after I'm gone."

Dom snorted while Neal grinned and nodded knowingly. "She's a survivor that one," he stated.

"That she is," Kel laughed, just as their food arrived. They all dug into their lunch, sharing companionable conversation all throughout the meal.

"This is so nice," Kel commented after they had finished the delicious, roasted meat. "We haven't had a time like this since…what? Before the war?"

"Yes, my two best friends have probably been pining for my company," Dom said, grinning at them.

"_Your_ company? No, never…" Neal leaned back to avoid getting socked in the arm by his cousin.

"Oh, shut it. At least _Kel_ missed me, right?" Dom inquired teasingly.

_If only you knew how much,_ Kel wanted to say. Instead, she answered, "Oh, of course! Just as much as I love being bitten by Peachblossom or dumped unceremoniously from my saddle by my lord." She and Neal shared a laugh as Dom pretended to nurse his wounded pride.

"You wound me, Lady Knight," he sighed. "No one appreciates a soldier any more."

"Except the gaggle of court ladies who always swarm around you," Kel shot back, teasing.

Neal chimed in, "Yes, I believe some of the descriptions included: _that dark, gorgeously messy hair_**;** _oh, the strength in those arms__**;**_and my personal favorite _those dreamy blue eyes that you could just __drown__ in!_"

Dom looked around disgruntledly as Neal and Kel burst out into laughter. "I don't care for any of those women."

Kel was surprised. "Not even one?"

"Nope. They're all so shallow; they have no personality whatsoever. Well," Dom amended, "maybe they do, but they all have the same one."

This made Kel laugh again, but more softly this time. She was pondering his words. _Maybe there's a chance…_

But before she could contemplate this any further, Neal cleared his throat, standing up. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Dom and Kel asked in unison, curious.

"The Marketplace," he replied. "We can check out Raven Armory. I've been needing to get a new dagger."

"Sure!" Kel said. "I want to check out the swords they just made. Dom, are you game?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm always up for some weapon shopping," he responded with a grin.

As they left the tavern, Neal felt his hands sweating. This was where it was going to get tricky.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just because you guys were so patient, here's the next chapter early =) Enjoy chapter 7!_

Kel hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. It was evening in the city, and a couple of paces outside of the Jugged Hare there was a spectacular fire dancing performance going on. It was the likes of which she had only _heard_ of, and that too in Carthak. Turning to Dom, she asked, "What's the occasion?"

"It's a Carthakian festival of sorts. Some of the refugees from there are celebrating it here," Neal interjected.

"Wow, this is certainly impressive!" Dom exclaimed as a dancer whipped a flame less than a foot from his face with perfect control.

As Kel and Dom stood there entranced, Neal seized this perfect opportunity to put the next part of the operation into place. Sidling soundlessly behind them, he conjured the spell that would fasten their hands. It was a complicated one, and it had been a hassle to perfect, but he had finally devised the perfect spell. Once applied, it would take approximately an hour to go into effect, so as to give him plenty of time to escape their company before their hands were 'glued'. He had also made the spell sensationless, so as to not alert the two to his activities or rouse any suspicions.

With a wave of his hand, he completed the enchantment. In the meantime, Dom and Kel were still captivated by the show. Coming over to Kel's side, he nudged her, saying, "So, you were saying, about Raven Armory…?"

"Oh, yes." she said, shaken out of her reverie. Dom shook his head to clear it as well, and within seconds they were ready to leave.

As they walked down the road towards the weapons shop, Kel chattered with Dom about the fire dancers while Neal was silently praying for his spell to work. He knew it would, including the little bit that had been tricky to finalize: the duration of the spell. In approximately an hour, Kel and Dom's hands would bind. Now, _they_ had no idea how long the enchantment would hold, but Neal, Raoul, Buri, and Yuki knew that it would hold Dom and Kel's hands as well as the realm's best glue would, but only until the eighth bell. At that point, it would release them so that they could go to their respective rooms, but only until the next afternoon. At 1 o'clock in the afternoon—after the noon meal—their hands would feel extremely odd, as though there was something pulling their hand to it, and it would only become worse the farther they got from each other. If they resisted the gentle pull, they would literally be halfway dragged to the location of the other. At this point, their hands would re-clasp until nightfall, releasing 15 minutes later every other night. This had been Buri's idea, of which Raoul had approved whole-heartedly. He seemed to enjoy torturing his sergeant as much as Neal did.

When the three friends reached Raven's, they all started browsing through the renowned great-quality selection of weapons. As Dom and Kel went off to look at swords, Neal stayed by the daggers, keeping up his pretense of shopping while thinking of the whole operation that was now taking place. He was really glad that he, Yuki, Raoul, and Buri were taking action, because if they had left it up to Kel and Dom, those two would not have gotten together for the next ten years. Honestly, for two of the Tortall's most exceptional warriors, they could be so blind! With Yuki, Neal had gotten up his courage and now they were married. With Dom and Kel, neither even knew that the other liked them. For years, Neal had seen it in their eyes when they looked at each other, but neither seemed to be able to perceive the other's gaze. It was time that that changed.

Dom returned with Kel approximately half an hour later, a small, wrapped dagger tucked under her arm. "For my nephew's birthday," she explained to Neal's questioning look.

Checking the time, Neal cursed under his breath. He had about 30 minutes to get them back to the palace and make his escape. "Ready to go?"

Kel looked at him curiously. "You didn't buy a dagger?"

"Nah," he answered, slipping back into his usual, easy manner. "None of these are to my taste." Kel rolled her eyes.

"Alright, then," Dom said. "We should head back before it gets too dark."

"Agreed. Let's go get our horses from the stables." With that, they hiked back up to the Jugged Hare, where they had left their mounts. Once there, they led their horses out into the busy streets of Corus to mount. Once in the saddle, Neal tried not to bolt for the castle, but instead wait patiently as Dom and Kel swung up into their own saddles right behind him. At a word from Kel, Neal started down the road towards the palace, Dom and Kel following. They talked casually as they rode, with Neal trying not to show his slight anxiety. The reason for his tension was the simple fact that if he was still present when their hands clasped, he—the mage—would be blamed, and there was no way in Tortall that he wished the rage of the Lady Knight and the King's Own sergeant on himself.

Neal was more than slightly relieved when they reached the gates of the palace, though they still had 20 minutes left. When they had all groomed their mounts, they decided to stay and chat for a while in the garden that lay to the side of the palace doors. After about 10 minutes of this, Neal made his excuses and forced himself to say goodnight in his usual, unhurried manner, grinning and laughing all the while. As he walked away, hearing Kel and Dom bid each other goodnight behind him, he grinned for real as he realized that the enchantment would activate within the next minute. Checking to make sure that their backs were turned to him, Neal hurried away to hide behind one of the large statues so that he could watch their reactions.

"This evening was fun, Dom. I'm glad you came along," he could hear Kel saying. Adjusting his position so that he could see better, he settled back on his haunches to watch how his spell played out.

"I'm glad you came as well. It wouldn't have been the same without our favorite Lady Knight," Dom teased, grinning.

"Well, good night then. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Shall we meet on the courts? I've been dying to go against the fearsome Lady Knight! I must see if you're as good as they say."

"By the time you realize that the rumors are true, you'll be flat on your back with my sword at your throat. You could avoid all of this by just trusting my word," Kel teased back. "But, if you must learn by experience, I suppose I must oblige you."

"Alright, I'll meet you on the Own's practice courts at the seventh bell."

"Will do," Kel said, smiling. As she was turning, she felt an unexpected tug on her hand. Before she could stop it, she suddenly found herself hand-in-hand with a certain sergeant. Kel froze. Very slowly, she turned her face to her left to look at his. It was as beet-red as hers felt. "Um, Dom…?" she questioned.

"Kel?" he queried in the same tone. "Do you-?"

"Are you-?"

"What-?"

"Hold on. Dom? What—I mean, what do you mean by this?" Kel asked, lifting their clasped hands slightly.

"Uh…" Dom swallowed and tried again. "It-it wasn't me."

"I didn't do it either."

"Then…" he experimentally tried to gently pry his hand away from Kel's. "Hm."

"What?"

"They're stuck."

"_What_?"

"Yeah, you try it."

Kel did. Then she pulled harder. Nothing. "What's going on?"

Dom inspected their hands closely. "I have no idea. Could it have been Neal?" he asked suddenly.

"Perhaps," Kel said meditatively. "But I've never even heard of such a spell. I'll talk to him tomorrow…" Then a sudden thought struck her. "Um, tomorrow…" she closed her eyes in embarrassment.

Dom had come to the same conclusion. "If we're stuck…"

Kel gulped. This was a nightmare. Here she was, seemingly permanently stuck to the one she loved, who probably didn't reciprocate her feelings, and now it seemed that they had to spend the night together. _Mithros! This could __not__ be happening._ "So, uh…what should we do? We can't—I mean, um…it wouldn't be—uh…" Kel couldn't get the words out. "It's just that—"

"I understand," Dom said, and looking into his eyes, Kel could see that he already knew what she could not say. Looking around for a bench in the garden, he said "Let's just sit out here and talk for a while." And with that, he sat them both down on the bench near the center fountain and started up a gentle conversation, which Kel contributed bits and pieces to.

After approximately three-quarters of an hour, Kel felt a loosening of her hand. She knew that Dom had felt the same thing, because she saw a surprised expression cross his features.

"It's loosening!" he exclaimed, echoing her thoughts. Within seconds, they were able to separate their hands, both of them stretching their slightly stiff joints. Looking at each other—after a moment's hesitation—they both dissolved into laughter at the absurdity of the whole situation. With that, they gave each other a slightly wary, but friendly, good night and went off to their respective rooms, Kel secretly relieved that she had not had to spend the night with Dom. Yes, she loved him, but they both would have been extremely self-conscious the entire night, not to mention the rumors that would spring up. No, it was better that their hands had separated.

_Gods, I wonder what __that__ was…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dom was having similar thoughts, though his were slightly more wistful.<p>

_What in the name of the gods was __that__?_

He'd never seen anything like it before. Sure, Neal was probably more than capable of such magic, but such a spell was unheard of. In addition, he would never have had the opportunity to perform such a spell. And even if he had, surely they would have felt it?

Dom shook thought of Neal's involvement from his mind. It just wasn't possible. Maybe it was a result of something he and Kel had both eaten?

By the time he had this thought, he had reached his barracks. He would think further on it in the morning.

* * *

><p>Kel was still thinking about the night's events as she wandered back to her rooms in the Knights' wing. It couldn't have been Neal, though he was certainly powerful enough. For one thing, she had never heard of such an enchantment, and secondly when would he have done it? Lastly, Kel was sure that if Neal had placed a spell on her and Dom during that evening, she would surely have felt it. Plus, he wouldn't have had the opportunity to do so. Perhaps during that fire-dancer show… But Kel shoved that thought out of her mind. Neal had been watching the show with her and Dom; there was no way.<p>

With that in mind, and a decision to meet with Neal in the morning after practice, she slipped on her night gown and fell into bed, exhausted by the day's activities.

* * *

><p>As soon as Dom and Kel were out of sight, Neal made his way with all haste to his rooms, where Raoul, Buri and Yuki were waiting. Once there, he quietly shut the door behind him, made his way to the sitting room, and prepared to report.<p>

"I'd say it went rather well," he started, a grin spreading across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you guys for reviewing =) Also, I know it's not in my nature to update until at least 3 months have passed since the last chapter, but I figured you guys deserved a little gift =D Enjoy this next chapter!_

No sooner had the words left Neal's mouth than came the barrage of questions.

"What happened?"

"Was it good?"

"Were they self-conscious the whole time?"

"How did she take it?"

"How did _he_ take it?"

Neal held up his hand to halt the verbal assault. When the others had calmed down enough to hear him out, Neal began. "Well, at first they were both just shocked, trying to figure out who had grabbed the other's hand first," he reported, grinning at the memory.

Raoul chuckled. "I can just imagine Dom's face. Also, if Kel's face from last night is any indication, I'll bet a gold noble that she was blushing the same way tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure she was," Yuki commented, and then added with a wicked grin, "I can't wait to see how she reacts tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, I'm sure that that will be a rather interesting spectacle," commented Buri, wearing a smile identical to Yuki's.

"Well, it will definitely come as a surprise, as both of them thought it was just an anomaly. They sure as Mithros won't expect it in the afternoon either," Neal said.

"What did they do when they realized that their hands were stuck?" Yuki asked.

"After the initial shock of it all," Neal began, continuing with his story, "Dom _very_ gently sat Kel down on a bench and just talked with her, probably to ease the situation on her. Not that Kel would have had some random outburst or anything…"

"No, but it was kind of Dom to do so," Yuki said, smiling. "He must really love her," she added, "to not act like a total fool in spite of the whole situation."

"Yes, they left on friendly terms, if a bit wary towards each other. Though, I imagine that neither of them will be able to sleep tonight," he added wickedly.

They all laughed knowingly. "Gods, I can't wait until tomorrow," Buri said, reclining back in her seat with a grin on her face that matched the room's other three inhabitants'. "This is going to be fantastic."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, back again! =) I don't think I'll ever have the opportunity to update so many times again, so I'm taking advantage of it while I can. Please review, and enjoy!_

"I think we'll call it a draw," Dom grinned, releasing his sword from its entanglement with a certain Lady Knight's.

"Oh, you just don't want to admit defeat," Kel grinned back, wiping off the sweat that had accumulated at her brow during the bout. "Given a few more minutes, I would've knocked that precious blade right out of your hand."

"Words, words, Lady Knight. Now, if you'd put those _words_ into _actions_…"

Dom leapt back, laughing, barely avoiding the sword swat directed at his exposed shoulder. "Anyway, would you like to go down to the mess hall? I'm famished."

As soon as he said it, Kel noticed her own rumbling stomach. She sheathed her sword as Dom did likewise. "Yeah, let's go. I hope there's still some warm food."

"Oh, there will be, for people like my dear cousin Meathead who don't rise 'til the sun's midway through its daily journey."

Kel laughed at this as they began walking. "You should have been a poet, Dom."

"And waste a sword arm such as this? Nay, Lady Knight, my beautiful verses will have to remain unwritten and unsung."

They both shared a good laugh at this, while the Meathead previously in question strolled up to them as they reached the mess hall doors.

"Morning, Kel, Cousin," Neal greeted, nodding at each of them respectively. "Already been practicing, I see?"

"You know, if you gave it a shot, I'm sure you would really enjoy morning weapons practice," Kel said, grinning in anticipation of Neal's routine speech.

"My dear Kel, just because you don't value sleep as much as some of the castle's more rational inhabitants doesn't mean that you can berate those who do. Plus, a bell before noon is the perfect time for a friendly duel, as it is neither at an ungodly hour of the morning nor in the afternoon, during which some people like to take a restive nap. But, of course, you hate sleep."

By the end of this, Kel and Dom were shaking with laughter, and even Neal had cracked a wide grin. "All right, you've made your point, Neal. Let's go eat," Kel said, once she had more or less composed herself.

The three made their way through the line as quickly as they could and rushed to take their seats at their usual table. Kel slid in between Seaver and Faleron while Dom and Neal sat at the end by Merric. "Hey, Kel! How are you this fine morning?" Seaver asked.

"Well, thanks. And yourself?" Kel replied, blowing on a spoonful porridge to cool it.

"Just got in from Tasride. Tired as heck, but give me a few hours rest and I'll be right as rain," he said, grinning. Then, looking from Kel to Merric, he asked, "So how was New Hope?"

"Thriving," Merric grinned, proud of the people formerly under his charge. Having been military chief at New Hope when it was still a refugee camp, Merric had developed close relationships with the citizens there, just as Kel had. Both had been overjoyed to be reunited with the people of the town the previous week.

"It was wonderful to see them all again!" Kel added. "I almost can't wait until we're on leave again, so that we can go up there."

"Agreed, Kel. Though," Merric laughed "I never thought to hear you say such a thing in your life."

"Come on, Merric," Kel smiled. "I do like to have a day off every once in a while, believe it or not."

Merric pretended to think about it. "Nope," he stated in mock seriousness "I don't believe you."

The table laughed as Kel gave Merric a friendly shove. "Come now," she said, still chuckling. "What have the rest of you lot been up to?"

"Nothing so exciting as you might think," said Faleron. "Though, I do remember an important event coming up…"

Realization dawned on Kel. "No, Faleron, come on—"

"Oh, yes! I remember as well," Neal interrupted, a mischievous grin brightening his features.

Kel turned to him, "Neal…"

"Oh, come, Lady Knight! Join in on the laughter," Dom added for good measure.

Kel almost felt her face turn red with embarrassment as she realized what they were about to do. "Please, really! It's completely fine. You _really_ don't have to—"

And then they burst out into the most outrageous rendition of the oldest song known to man.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR KEEEEEEEEEEL!" They paused for a moment, recuperating. Then—"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" And then they took a bow to a roaring applause from the entire mess, amidst shouted congratulations of "Happy birthday, Kel!" and "Best wishes!"

Kel was speechless. She hadn't expected this kind of reception to the song, just because it was _her_ birthday. It made her feel incredibly happy, just knowing that she was loved and respected by all of these people who were precious to her, especially the ones who had initially sung the song. "Thank you, guys. That meant a lot," she said, smiling.

"Anytime, Kel!" Merric said, with the other boys agreeing. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You mean your voices? Or…" Kel ducked to avoid getting thwacked by Seaver, who was grinning all the while.

"I jest, I jest," Kel smiled, holding her hands up. "It was truly wonderful." Seeing the beaming faces of all her friends, Kel's own smile widened. "Thank you, boys."

"And that's not all, my dear Lady Kel," said Neal, grin widening. "Just wait 'til you see your presents."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"But we wanted to, Kel," said Faleron.

"Yeah, and mine's the best!" came Seaver.

"No, mine is definitely loads better than yours, Tasride," responded Merric.

"I don't think so, Hollyrose," Seaver retorted as Esmond asked, "In what way are your presents better than my gift?" and so it continued.

Kel smiled affectionately at the grown men's squabbling, reminded of a time over eight years ago when they were all pages. Well, all save one…

"So, Kel," came Dom's voice behind her, causing her to whip around to its source. "I was thinking…since you're the birthday girl and all, would you do me the honor of coming to the ball with me tonight?"

Kel froze where she sat, unable to believe what her ears were relaying to her. _No, I can't have heard right…_ But her traitorous mouth had already made the decision for her: "Of course," she all but stammered.

"Right, then. I'll pick you up at half-past the 6th bell," Dom said, smiling. "See you then!"

As he walked away out of the mess hall, Kel stared after him, still unable to believe what had just happened. _Dom just asked me—__**Dom!**__—to the ball! _Another part of her mind was complaining, _A ball? On my birthday? What's the joy in that?_ But the main part of her mind could not stop whirling from recent events.

_This is even better that I'd dreamed…_


End file.
